Mighty Henshin Denjin Warriors
''Mighty Henshin Denjin Warriors ''(マイティ変身电人の戦士) is a mini story mode featured in Super Fighters Megamix, and is the mixture of fighting game, and action game. Like Urban Reign, and the mini-games of Tekken Force, Devil Within, and Scenario Campaign, it plays in multiplayer Fighting\Beat 'em up game. This feature is the creator of Tekken, Soul Calibur, Virtua Fighter, Street Fighter, The King of Fighters, Dead or Alive, and Guilty Gear in the tradition of famous'' Beat'em up games like ''Double Dragon series, Final Fight series,'' River City Ransom series'','' Streets of Rage series'','' Spikeout series'','' Dynasty Warriors series'','' Samurai Warriors series'','' Warriors Orochi series'','' and Yakuza series''. The game has a very strong multiplayer component. The fighting engine was influenced by Power Stone and Power Stone 2, Tobal 2,'' The Bouncer'','' God Hand'', Ehrgeiz,'' Virtua Quest'','' and ''Ninja Gaiden ''franchise. Plot The plot of ''Mighty Henshin Denjin Warriors follows the Adveture of an Adventurer, Akagi Palmer, a superheroine, Blossom Kurenai, and a hollywood actress and a model, Cerina Arquette, who are handpicked by the scantily clad martial artist, an agent, and a medic, Yumie Tachibana to defend the innocent, protect the weak rather they are in trouble or danger of any situations from darkness and evil, and find and save Velvet Leonhart from harm. Akagi, Blossom, and Cerina fight their way through the gangs of syndicate delinquents and criminals around the world. The three of them are later joined by Tazz Haywood, Jyna Violette, Rokket Diaz, and others who resigned their previous jobs and joined forces to fight back against the syndicate. Gameplay Mighty Henshin Denjin Warriors features a robust fighting engine for both single player and multiplayer action with both multiple AI opponents and a player's characters on the same screen fighting at the same time. While the move sets of the characters are not nearly as rich as some various vs. fighting games such as Soul Calibu''r, ''Tekken, Virtua Fighter, Fighting Vipers, Street Fighter, The King of Fighters, Dead or Alive, Guilty Gear, and Blazblue, the ability of characters to freely move in the environment, pick up weapons, throw objects, give instructions to AI partners, and pull off moves on multiple opponents at once makes up for the lack of base moves. Especially rich is the grappling system. There are low and high grapples, air grapples, counters and recounters each with its own animations for each character. The grapple system is highly reminiscent of Tobal 2 and Dead or Alive series. The combo system is simplified and reduces the necessity for memorization of long combo strings specific to each character. Although characters have optimal combo strings, most combos start with three presses of the attack button, the third of which will juggle an opponent. Then the player has choices of an air grapple, special move, simply continuing the combo or even running away to pick up a weapon or reposition. A major difference in Mighty Henshin Denjin Warriors from other Beat 'em ups is the addition with a block action, dodge, and evade. Very similar to Tekken Force. Neutralizing attacks by opponents is done with a single button press that must be timed to the moment of the attack. Also, if the player presses up or down on the keypad while pressing dodge and evade at the correct time, his character will reverse and counter an attack, if possible. Even when cornered by multiple enemies, it is possible to dodge all oncoming normal attacks. Finally, "special arts" can be pulled off with a press of two buttons. Special arts cannot be countered, reversed or dodged except by another special move, and they can be buffered. Like Street Fighter and King of Fighters, ''characters have a "special arts meter" that must be at a certain level for a move to be attempted. The meter is expended when a move is pulled off, and increases when characters take damage, successfully dodge attacks, or strike their opponents with attacks. Initially, it is possible for two players or more to play through the single player missions/stages together like ''Double Dragon,'' Streets of Rage'', and Final Fight but once unlocked, the game includes ample game modes for multiplayer action, including CPU player/co-op and a player co-op in the multiplayer of free mode. It's unlockable once the player clear the mission, stage and chapters. In other multiplayer modes, the game makes use of a panning camera to keep all characters on the screen at all times. While still playable, it can be split screen while the players are far away when to identify what is happening from some of the distances necessary to keep all characters on screen. Difficulty Like many Beat 'em ups, the difficulty of the game is based on the fact that the player can continue a stage over and over again when they are defeated. Many of the stages will require even an experienced player to retry multiple times. Development/Designs Mighty Henshin Denjin Warriors takes place in a dazzling, cool, urban-like, 90s-2010s style, anime and manga style, comic-like, science fiction, and realistic cities, towns, and around the world populated by Tokusatsu Superheroes and Superheroines, Martial Arts, Sentai, Gangs, Fanservice, Virtual Reality, and revels in just about every American gang, Canadian gang, Brazilian gang, Cuban gang, Mexican gang, and other gangs stereotype that currently exists. The cast of over 95 characters includes generic street punks (very similar to Streets of Rage series, Final Fight series, and Double Dragon series.), the frat gang, a hooded and masked generic gang also knowm as "Trip-Hop Stompers" led by Tazz Haywood, a gang of mohican hairstyle fighters, a various biker gang, Karate Ninja gangs, Shinobi and Kunoichi clans, Muay Thai fighters, Pro Wrestlers, Bodyguards, Female Dancers, a gang of muscle-bound, ex-cons delinquents led by Slick "Heath" Wachowski, the Rockers gang, a gang of Headbangers, Metalhead gang led by three Asian fighters that are fans of heavy metal (Featuring Hoji Maslow, Japanese Canadian fighter that uses the element power of fire, Boomer Yong Jericho, a Korean Canadian fighter that uses the element power of Ice, and Naouki Rollins, a Thai-Chinese Canadian that uses the element power of green electricity.) that uses some various martial arts style and electric guitar as their weapons, a gang of Gamers that loves Arcades and Video Games, International gang from across the globe with intense martial arts skills, Acrobatic Women, Androids, Humanoid Robots, Humanoid Wardrobe Animals, the Yakuza gang that is run by a mysterious man and woman who are the obligatory Martial Arts school that takes to the streets, a gang of Schoolgirls, a gang of Cowboys and Cowgirls, a gang of Professional local fighters, a gang of Cuban Americans, a gang of various mobs, and a gang of Plague thugs that are trying to make a name for themselves. Mode Select Story Free Arcade The player fights through eight stages. The first stage is against one opponent at the first random stage, second through fourth is against two opponents at two random stages, fifth and sixth is against three opponents at two random stages, the seventh is against two sub-bosses of rivals, and the eighth and final stage is against the final boss. Multiplayer * VS/Versus Mode * Triple Threat * Free for All * Battle Royal * Team Battle * Handicap Practice Challenge Creation * Customization * Fighter Tuning Extra Options Return Return to Super Fighters Megamix. Characters While Mighty Henshin Denjin Warriors has a huge amount of minor characters, the game also has a decent amount of major characters that take part in the storyline. These characters have more extensive movesets and backgrounds compared to the minor characters. The major cast are as follows: Major [[Akagi Palmer|'Akagi Palmer']] *Full Name: Akagi Palmer *A.K.A.: The Electrifying Wolf *Age: 22 *Gender: Male *Hometown: Los Angeles, CA, U.S.A. *Height: 180 cm. (5'11 ft.) *Weight: 75 kg. (165 lbs.) *Fighting Style: Freestyle Martial Arts *Affiliation: Shin Denjin Warriors *EN CV: Micah Solusod *JP CV: Koki Uchiyama *The main male protagonist of Mighty Henshin Denjin Warrirors. An adventurer who seeks thrills and awesomeness throughout life, and embarks on the journey to become the most complete fighter of the world. He is recruited by a special op commander, Yumie Tachibana, and a superheroine, Blossom Kurenai, to sort out the mess across the country. *Akagi's fighting style, Freestyle Martial Arts, heavily influenced by Jeet Kune Do, Full Contact Karate, Tae Kwon Do, Muay Thai & Kickboxing, Savate, Capoeira, and Pit Fighting. He also learns Self-Taught Parkour Street Fighting style because he has the skills of parkour and free running. Chihiro "Melody" Palmer ' * Full Name: Chihiro Palmer * A.K.A.: The Electrifying Wolf * Age: 22 * Hometown: Tokyo, Japan * 180 cm. (5'11") * 60 kg. (130 lbs.) * Meassurements: B125-W70-H100 (B50-W30-H40 in.) * Fighting Style: Freestyle Martial Arts * Affiliation: Shin Denjin Warriors(Wild Card) * EN CV: Amber Lee Connors * JP CV: Kana Hanazawa * The alter ego and a female gender version of Akagi Palmer who shares the protagonist role with him. She is also the alternate version of Akagi. * Melody's fighting style is very similar to Akagi's, but differs from him. Her skills remains the same as him. 'Blossom Kurenai ''' * Full Name: Blossom Kurenai * A.K.A.: All-Around Heroine * Age: 22 * Hometown: Seattle, WA, U.S.A. * 173 cm. (5'8") * 55 kg. (121 lbs.) * Meassurements: B111-W60-H90 (B44-W23-H35 in.) * Fighting Style: All Around * Affiliation: Shin Denjin Warriors * EN CV: Cherami Leigh * JP CV: Minako Kotobuki * The main female protagonist of Mighty Henshin Denjin Warrirors. An adventurer who seeks excitement and a superheroine who brings justice and rises against crimes. When her half-sister and a mentor, Yumie Tachibana, left Blossom in charge and passed down command to her. While Hoij Maslow and Naouki Rollins, the musicians, were not pleased with this decision. She is currently having a war with Jyna Violette and her gang, Iron Star Cats. * Blossom's fighting style, All-Around, is majorly influenced by Tai Chi, Full Contact Karate, Savate, Mugen Tenshin (Tenjinmon and Hajimon Style) and Hayabusa Ninjutsu, Tae Kwon Do, Daito-Ryu Aiki-Jujutsu, and Pro Wrestling, including Self-Taught Superheroine Street Fighting. It resembles Chun-Li, Sarah Bryant, Kasumi, Lars Alexanderson, Kyo Kusanagi, Tina Armstrong, Hayabusa, Momiji, Blaze Fielding, and Ayane style. Her weapon mastary fighting style is also quite similar to Maxi, Ryu Hayabusa, Kasumi, Ayane, and Hayate's style of fighting. '''Cerina "Bubbles" Arguette Tazz Haywood Rokket "R.D." Diaz Jyna "Buttercup" Violette Oliver Kimachi Guarnet Underwood Bunny "Bunnie" Cosgrove Kodama Purrott Vert Henderson Victorriea "Torrie" Cooper Hoji "Brick" Maslow Boomer Yong Jericho Naouki "Butch" Rollins Velvet "Fieara" Leonhart Fumie "Zoey" Lynn Palmer Yumie "Sapphire" Tachibana Tyson "Razor" Winterborn Slick "Heath" Wachowski Gordon "Mojo" Scherzen Minor Generic * Odd * Goldie * Drake Trip-Hop Stompers * Shaw (Leader) * Doc * Fog * Andreas Homedudes 720 * Magic (Leader) * Frank * Hound * Baxter Mercenary Riders * Blade * Torque * Kevin Neo Seiryu Knights' Disciples * Tetsuo (Leader) * Courtney * Jaiden * Saturn Eastside Global Gym * Moby (Leader) * Gunner * Pimple * Nyne Arcade Gamers * Teck (Leader) * Ricky * Budd * Kole Hype Girls * Deja (Leader) * Clover * Misty * Sexy Heart Outsiders * Bam (Leader) * Ajax * Worm * Gibbs Iron Star Cats * Syd (Leader) * Dawn * Bea * Piper Frat Douzei Bashers * Kacklez (Leader) * Owen * Scratchy * Viggo Rogue Vigor Brawns * Ruffneck (Leader) * Moose * Wade * Bear Mean Street Platoons * Duncan (Leader) * Mandy * Hunter * Styx Wild West Roundup * Woody * Nate * Jesse Japanese Omega * Yamato (Leader) * Musashi * Koji * Takashi New Age Radicalz * Jude (Leader) * Z * Blitz * Reef The Rockers * Ozzy (Leader) * Finn * Mike * Drew The Headbangers * Trip (Leader) * Bridge * Zeke * Crash The Metalheads * Lancelot * Cassidy * Thrasher Visual Kei Express * Kuki * Umeko * Meow The Ronins * Takeru (Leader) * Katamushi * Hyoma * Jasmine The Wolfpackers * Avan (Leader) * Echidna * Marvel * Shinji International Underground * Raimundo (Leader) * Kyla * Bihua * Heinz Stages * Back Alley * Japantown * Bar * Riders' Hangover * Southend * Seaside * Warhouse * Ruby Light District * Junkyard Trivia Category:Beat 'em Up Category:Mini games Category:Mini Games Category:Action Category:Action Games Category:Fighting Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Category:Crossover Fighting